


Sisters are there for each other.

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not in the relationship kind of way though. That's gross., Sisterly bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Sayo is comforted by someone she previously pushed to the side, in a time of weakness.





	Sisters are there for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I was mad about the amount of. Gross fics involving the Hikawas. So I decided to write this to alleviate that.

Sayo hates the feeling of being useless. It gives her too many… unwanted emotions. Feeling lesser than she already is, being sidetracked from her meticulously crafted schedules; it was all just this looming feeling of _needing help._ But she never wanted to admit that. She was independent, strong, passionate, and… had a broken arm.

 

_It was just a minor little fall,_ she told herself over and over, even as her right arm lay firmly casted, slung up with her shoulder to prevent any movement, _falling over is just a happenstance of life; I’ll be fine tomorrow for sure; then i can practice my solo for the upcoming live next month._ But no matter how many times she told herself that, it was all but a mental game she was playing with herself, desperately trying to not remember the devastating two week notice she was given by the doctor to keep the cast on, let alone have it heal for an undetermined amount of time before the bones were healed. _Stupid gym class; why should I need gym class when things like this can happen and ruin my day!_

 

Sayo clenches her left hand in frustration, looking down at the keyboard she was trying to navigate with one hand. Her teaches had insisted that she take it easy in terms of class work because of her injury, but stubborn Sayo was having none of it. Through sheer conviction, Sayo tried her hardest to write at at least an efficient pace, trying to copy down notes that were given to her while she was still recovering and getting her arm casted. But as most things tended to go, the awkward movements that her hands had to do in order to type the most simple of sentences frustrated her past the point of holding it in, letting out a frustrated yell, quiet enough that she didn’t annoy anyone; the last thing she wanted to do was be even more of a burden to her family than she already was. Too strung up to focus on anything else, Sayo quickly got up off her chair, marching angrily towards her bed, flopping onto her back unceremoniously, admitting defeat to her homework for now. _I’m so behind… my school work isn’t going to finish itself, my music isn’t going to play itself, and at this point… Hina will…-- no. Stop it. It’s not her fault. You’re the one who messed up. You’re better than this, it isn’t her fault._

 

Sayo could feel sad, defeated tears welling up in her eyes. She felt so needy and babied; this wasn’t the person she want to be, this--

 

“Sis? Can I come in?”  


It was rare of Hina to ask for permission as she knocked on the door to her room; it was almost normal to expect a loud boisterous girl to come waltzing in to ask for a favour or to spend “sister bippity bap bonding time” together, or in other words, looking at pictures of fluffy dogs on Sayo’s computer. But this time was different, and Sayo simply didn’t know what to expect from Hina, welcoming her twin in with an almost wary voice. But Sayo was wrong to fret, as she saw her sister, holding a tray of assorted sweets, a tray of freshly maid fries and two cups of juice, which upon further inspection, all seemed to be… her favourites.

 

“S-Sis… I know you don’t like me coming in and all when you’re working but… I saw you really sad at dinner time… and when you don't have those ‘swooshy determination fire’ eyes or a smile…

 

I get worried.”

 

Sayo’s small bout of anger stopped dead in its tracks as she heard Hina speaking, feeling the care and concern in her voice; a feeling that wasn’t exactly new to her; Hina was always looking to grow closer with estranged twin, but Sayo’s feelings of inferiority always seemed to power over any hope of genuine interaction. So as Hina stood nervously in front of Sayo, all the younger twin could see were tears streaming down her face, not hiding anything from Hina anymore.

 

“I-It’s so frustrating Hina… I feel so useless and -sniff- I-I can’t even play right now and--”  


Hina, already placing the tray on top of Sayo’s desk, quickly rushes to her sister’s aid, rubbing her back as Sayo lets out small, choked sobs. Hina was scared, not because of Sayo, no. If there was any girl strong enough to hold her own and get through this with her head held high, it was her sister. No, she was scared because she wanted to be there for her sister, to comfort her… but she didn’t know how Sayo was feeling, or what she could do to alleviate those hurts.

 

Getting up off the bed, Hina made her way over to the tray she brought with her, sitting down beside Sayo as she placed the tray in her lap. “I wanted to make these fore you, cause I wanted to cheer my sister up, ehe,” Hina explained as she moved the bowl of fries, the coup de grace of the tray, towards the middle, “and i made these by myself on the stove! The oil was really poppy though, I dropped a bunch of the fries and the oil was all ‘bapop!’ and ‘bazam!” and--”

 

“Thank you so much, Hina.”

 

Stopped mid sentence, Hina stares at her sister in a mix of bewilderment and joy; while this behaviour wasn't exactly foreign to Hina, the warmness of having her sister care about her was something that she cherished whenever it was made apparent to her.

 

Instead of the usual hostile and unnerving silence that permeated when the two were together, the silence shared between the two was that of rekindling that sibling bond that had once seemed so strained. Sure, it would take some time, but if there was one thing Hina was, it was dedicated. Even if the gesture itself was small, in Hina's eyes, it was worth it for the smile.

 

And for a few minutes, it was as if there was no strife in the Hikawa household. No feelings of inferiority, no feelings of losing someone who was close to you. Just two sisters, sharing snacks and talking about their respective days. And even if this was a small step, even if their relationship wasn’t healed instantly from this simple encounter; to Hina? It was a step nonetheless, and she was more than happy to work to bring back the sisterly bond they lost.

And as the bowl of fries was emptied out, and candy wrappers littered the table, Hina looked over to see that Sayo wasn’t grimacing or fighting back tears; there was a warm smile, something that she hadn’t seen from her sister in quite a while. And while Hina was usually the talkative one; the one that usually started conversation, much to the reluctancy of the person she was talking to, it was Sayo who spoke up first.  


“Hey, Hina?”

“Yeah?”  
“I missed talking to you.”


End file.
